1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a plug connector, and more particularly to a plug connector in accordance with SAS (Serial Attached SCSI; Serial Attached Small Computer System Interface) or Serial ATA standard.
2. Description of Related Art
Computers are widely used in different fields today. Each computer is equipped a hard disk drive (HDD) for storing data. When the computer work, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) thereof continuously accesses the hard disk drive to retrieve data from the hard disk or store data to the hard disk drive. For compatibility, the interfaces of the hard disk drive are standardized. There is at least two or three existing standards, typically the SCSI (Small Computer System Interface) and ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) standards in the last decade.
Serial Attached SCSI is developed from parallel SCSI. Besides the advantages of higher signal transmission speed, the most important advantage is that SAS interface is compatible with SATA interface. That is to say, if the system permits, the plug connector with SATA interface can be plugged into the socket connector with SAS interface. The SAS receptacle connector generally has the same configuration as the SATA receptacle connector except that the two cavities of the SATA receptacle connector are merged in a single, but larger one, and a third set of signal contacts are incorporated into a second side wall opposing a first side wall where two sets of contacts have already being assembled.
CN patent No. 201018142Y issued to Su on Feb. 6, 2008 discloses a plug connector in accordance with SAS standard. The plug connector comprises signal wires and power wires parallel to each other, the signal wires electrically connect with a plurality of signal contacts, and tail portions thereof are arranged vertically to a mating direction with the end, so that the signal wires can extend along a direction perpendicular to the mating direction.
CN patent No. 2624453Y issued to Liu on Jul. 7, 2004 discloses another plug connector in accordance with Serial ATA interface. The plug connector comprises a plurality of signal wires extending along a direction vertical to a mating portion with bending the signal wires adjacent to contacts of the plug connector. However, the inner space in the case of a server or PC is decreased gradually with the development of electronics; thus, particular cable arrangement manner is needed to satisfy the current demands. In some cases, the arrangement of the signal and power wires stated above cannot meet the requirements. In addition, such manner of bending the contacts or the wires is inconvenient in assembly.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a plug connector with improved cable arrangement and convenient assembly to address the problems stated above.